A Very Cherry Christmas
Prolougue "Tell us a story, Brightcherry!" One of the kits mewed. The others agreed, begging the elder for a holiday tale. "Okay what about?" The old dark ginger and white she-cat asked. "About Christmas and how it came to the clans!" Merrykit requested. And so Brightcherry started her tale..... The Tale Cherryheart used to be a kittypet before she was a warrior of HollyClan. She remembered how in leafbare, her Twolegs always had a huge celebration. She believed they called it "Christmas". It was leafbare in the clans and there were no celebrations whatsoever. She decided to go to the next gathering and tell the rest of the clans about this holiday. "Hey, Pinestar? Can I go to the gathering tommorrow?" Cherryheart asked. "Yes, but what for?" The dusky brown tom turned to Cherryheart, his green eyes glowing. "I want to announce a new holiday for the clans. Something I used to celebrate. It's called Christmas," The tortoiseshell began to explain the holiday and what they did and how it was a time for peace and joy. "I think it's a great idea!" Pinestar said happily. "We should get our clan to start decorating!" Cherryheart knew she needed to get the most joyful cat in HollyClan to help. She went to Merryspirit, who never seemed to be in a bad mood, for help with decorating. Once again she explained the concept. "So will you help?" Cherryheart asked. "Why wouldn't I?" Merryspirit purred. "It sounds like a great idea! But what kind of tree should we use to decorate?" "I think that small pine tree in the camp." Cherryheart requested. "But why? We have splendid oaks and maples." Merryspirit answered her own question. "Oh, to honor Pinestar!" Cherryheart let out a mrrow ''of amusement at her friend. "Yes, you mouse-brain. Also all the other trees lost their leaves." (Dawnkit interrupts) "Thats how we got the pine tree!" (Brightcherry nods and continues with the story) So, the two she-cats went to the pine tree in the middle of the clearing and decided how to decorate it. They would need flowers, feathers, pinecones, and berries. "If we're gonna use berries and flowers we should ask Treejolly if we can." Merryspirit explained. "Good idea!" Cherryheart padded off to the medicine den. Once again she explained Christmas. The medicine cat's eyes brightened. "Of course you can use flowers and berries!" Treejolly meowed. "Let me show you some you can use! They're useless, but pretty!" Treejolly and Cherryheart walked out of the den. "Do you wanna come with us Merryspirit?" Cherryheart asked the dark ginger tortoiseshell. Merryspirit nodded and the three HollyClan cats headed out. "How about these flowers, Treejolly?" Merryspirit asked looking at big red flowers. Oh, the poinsettias you can take." Treejolly meowed. "They're pretty, but no use for medicine." At the end of the search they had loads of decorations for the tree. The entire clan helped decorate it and when it was finished it was beautiful. "We need something to put on top of it, though" Cherryheart meowed, studying the tree. "Something like a star, or that's what the Twolegs do." The cats of HollyClan looked all over for something good that would make a decent star. Then Brightkit, a small little kit ill with greencough pointed to something shiny sticking out of the ground. "Look" She feebly meowed, tugging the stone out of the ground. "It's shaped like a star" "Would you like to put it on top of the tree?" Pinestar asked putting the kit on his head and lifting her up. The kit put the star on top. Pinestar lowered his brown head and set the kit down. Brightkit let out a cough. Pinestar soon realized he forgot to tell the cats what Christmas was! "Let all cats gather beneath the Hollyrock for a clan meeting!" Cherryheart sat beneath the Hollyrock when Pinestar flicked his tail over to her. "Cherryheart, explain Christmas to the Clan." "Christmas is when everybody joins together and gives presents to each other and has a huge celebration." Cherryheart explained. "It's a time of peace, love and togetherness. I think we should spread it thoughout all the clans, and have it like a huge gathering where we all give gifts like prey and we spend the night at Treeplace until Santa Claws comes!" "Who's Santa Claws?" Deerpaw asked. "He's this big fat cat with a red and white twoleg pelt and he gives toys to all the cats." Cherryheart told the story about how in order to get presents you had to be good and follow the warrior code. Moonhigh came and the glittering stone on the Christmas tree shone like all of StarClan. Gasps of amazement and awe came from the crowd as they looked at the blue stone. Cherryheart glanced over at Brightkit, sound asleep. She looked even sicker than this afternoon.. Treejolly was trying his best to keep the kit from dying but nothing worked, she just got sicker and sicker. ''May StarClan keep her safe, Cherryheart prayed. She s Category:Fanfiction Category:Holiday Story